


Shared Shower

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Smut, okay bye gonna go hide under a rock now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: A bad day turned pretty damn great.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Shared Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on this but here we are.
> 
> Requested by anon on Tumblr (somewhat..sorry if its not fully what you wanted)

Nick could feel his blood boiling as he let himself into Ellie's apartment with the key she had given him only a week ago, it seemed only logically considering he stayed at hers most nights.

Shutting the door hard, he tossed his bag down onto the couch roughly. Gibbs had seemed to be in a bad mood all week, only being escalated by the time Friday had rolled around and he had taken the brunt of it for some reason. Nick grinded his teeth, thinking of the way Gibbs had kept him later just to chew him out for something that wasn't even his fault.

Nick thought it pretty hypocritical that Gibbs always told them to keep their personal lives out of work but had no problem letting his make him an ass. He sighed, trying to calm himself but still feeling the anger burn in his veins. 

About to walk in the bedroom he stopped at the sound of the shower running. 

It only took seconds of debating with himself before he smirked, pulling off his clothes before entering the bathroom. With the shower running, Ellie didn't hear him come in.

Nick slipped in the shower, Ellie's body tensing for a second hearing him finally but he put his hands on her hips, pulling her back against him and right away she relaxed into him. 

Without saying a word he pressed a kiss to her neck, his hand sliding down as he did. 

"Nick-" Ellie began to say, her words getting cut off as she gasped at his touch. 

He smirked against her skin at the way she spread her legs just slightly, giving him more access. It didn't take long for him to feel the wetness against his fingers that had nothing to do with the running water cascading down onto her. He felt some of the anger fade, how could he be mad when he had this insanely hot and beautiful woman who _wanted_ him. 

Nick licked his lips, pressing another kiss to her neck at the same moment he slid two fingers inside her. Ellie shuddered and whimpered at the sudden intrusion, her head dropping back against him when his other hand traveled the same path. 

"Nick.." She said again, this time in a breathy moan that only made him harder if possible. 

It was only a few minutes but it didn't take long for Ellie to let out a loud moan with her body shaking slightly as she tightened around his fingers, the stimulation and him pressed against her being too much. 

"That's my girl.." He mumbled into her ear, speaking out loud for the first time. Ellie made a move to turn around but he held his hands back to her hips once more. "Not just yet." 

"Wha-"

"Bend over babe." Nick felt the little shudder her body gave at his words combined with the slight commanding tone in his voice, one he knew she secretly loved. 

Ellie listened without hesitation, her hands pressing against the shower wall in front of her. Nick licked his lips again, moving his hand along her back before pulling his hand back, bringing it back down onto her ass with a hard smack.

A noise that was a cross between a cry and moan escaped her. 

That same noise came from her again except louder when he entered her quickly without warning. 

"Fuck." She groaned out. Nick's lips lifted into another smirk. Ellie didn't curse often, but during sex was a whole different situation. 

Gripping her hips tightly, he lost himself in the feel of her around him and the sounds coming from her mixed with the curses falling from her lips. Her hands scrambling for hold on the wall to not drop at his hard thrusts, her legs weakening at the pleasure. 

It was one of those hard thrusts combined with his hand landing hard on her ass once more that made her fall off the edge, her shout echoing through the bathroom. 

Nick though, wasn't done. 

Ellie gasped in surprise as he spun her around and lifted her, her legs on autopilot wrapping around his waist as he pushed her against the shower wall entering her once again in the same movement. 

"Jesus Nick!" She choked out in a moan, still sensitive from the two orgasms she just had.

Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, leaning her head back against the wall as the pleasure took over once more. 

Knowing he was close Nick again touched her, fingers moving roughly along her already sensitive clit making her nails dig into his skin as her body shook and the noises falling from her lips got even more louder.

"Nick-" She gasped. "I can't-"

"Shh." He whispered roughly, voice strained feeling his own coming. "Be a good girl and come for me Ellie."

She whimpered at the words, and as she began to tighten around him once more that was his undoing. Nick's hands flew back to her hips in a bruising grip, a curse falling from his lips mixed with a groan. 

"So..bad day huh?" Ellie said in between her panting and heavy breaths. 

Nick chuckled, slipping out of her and letting her legs slide down.

"It's pretty damn great now." He murmured, kissing her gently.

"Really? Can't figure out why?" Ellie said sarcastically with a grin. 

He rolled his eyes, kissing her again as he pulled her back under the water. 

They _both_ really needed a shower now. 


End file.
